An industrial robot is a machine that automatically performs tasks, and is a robot that implements various functions by means of the power and controlling capability of itself. The industrial robot has a good compatibility due to that it may operate in accordance with preset programs. In addition, the industrial robot may replace the human to take some monotonous, frequent and repetitive works in the industrial production, or may replace the human to work in a dangerous and harsh environment.
A control circuit is provided according to the present disclosure, in order to stop operating a motor in case of emergency.